Lira Roberts
'Lira Roberts '''was one of the District 13 females from Cloveismywife's 225th Hunger Games, the 9th Quarter Quell. She was the district partner of Norman Bolt, Hailey Bolt, and Battleaxe Mason. Overall, she placed 1st out of 56, becoming a victor along with Hex Servirior, Sian Malley and Jonah Thompson. Personality '' Lira is a strong girl, and she is over-confident about her relationships and friendships. She never fails when she is really interested in doing something. She never gets depressed, or anything like that because Lira is too confident in herself. Looks Lira has a slightly-tanned skin, due to her work on the factory that is next to her house. Her hair falls to her shoulder, and she has a small bang that hits near her right eye. The color is a sandy-brown. Lira has dark brown eyes, and they are pretty big. Her nose is pretty and small and her lips are, naturally, light brown. Lira is quite muscular, but not too much. Training Scores 225th Hunger Games: 7 Games During the bloodbath in Arena 1, the first arena that she was placed in, she allied with Battleaxe Mason and Garret Houldy, and she saw Battleaxe kill Amara Airess. On the second day, she was with Battleaxe in the beach house and they left to hunt. At this time, Drake Johnson and Hoe Ritchie were spying and they killed Garret, her ally. On the third day in arena 1, she and Battleaxe saw Hex Servirior running, but they got tired quickly. Then, they kissed each other. She survived the Arena 1, safe and sound. Then, a twist turned the other Arena 1 tributes into her allies and she dominated the Cornucopia in the 8th day overall. Then, she stayed at the Cornucopia. On the next day, Battleaxe was killed and her mentor sent her a note with a plan to kill some tributes from Arena 2. They went to a house, and she killed some tributes there. Then, she escaped with her allies. After few days, she was with Hex, Fabio Batone and Maysilee Cresent when she heard the second twist and her mentor sent a plan. On the last day, she teamed up with Sian Malley and Jonah Thompson, and they invaded the area that her enemies were hiding in. Hex killed Maysilee and Lira killed Fabio. So, she become a victor along with Hex, Sian and Jonah. Kills Madeleine Levenhire, Emily Lunamoon, Fabio Batone Allies Battleaxe Mason, Kirk Frelt, Lance Thrust, Garret Houldy, Hex Servirior, Katrin Calix, Isabel Davids, Yuna Besaid, Xavier Woods, Kate McAllister, Michelle Rhode, Maysilee Cresent, Fabio Batone, Jonah Thompson, Sian Malley Other Love Interest: Battleaxe Mason Best friend: Hex Servirior Aftermath Lira Roberts reconciled with her parents. She moved back in with them and her dog. Lira's parents eventually died, and she met and fell in love with a man named Tyler. Lira and Tyler got married, and they had two little boys. She named one Battleaxe and one Mason after her first love, Battleaxe Mason. Lira lives in a "modern" relationship with Tyler. They can still go out and have fun with other people, but nothing more than that. Trivia *Lira's highest odds were 8-1. *Lira had the lowest odds of any victor. *Lira did not get any kills until the final arena. *Lira was the only female in her original alliance. *Lira was dating Norman Bolt before the Games. Category:District 13 Category:Victors Category:Females Category:225th Hunger Games Category:15 Year Olds Category:Throwing Axes Users Category:Lovers